


petrichor

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Identity Reveal, Moments in the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 16:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: everything begins in the rain.( adrienette drabble )





	petrichor

_( petrichor [n.]_

_\- the smell of earth after rain. )_

_._

_._

_._

 

Everything begins in the rain.

Like a sprout in early spring, blossoming to life in the refreshing rainwater.

Her fingers tingle where they brushed against his, and her cheeks burn with a shade of scarlet.  There's a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, and she can't tell if she wants to _laugh_ , or if she wants to _throw up_.

Tiny droplets splash the ground around her feet and spray against her pants with the cool breeze.  She soaks up every detail of the world around her, eager to grow.  She stands there long after he leaves, a faint smile remaining on her face.

She can't feel her legs and wouldn't be surprised if they suddenly gave out underneath her.  She stands there until the winds relent and the rain slows, until she doesn't actually need the umbrella anymore.

She doesn't care, grasping it tightly in her hands anyways.

On the walk home all she can think about is how sweet the air smelled and how soft his voice was against the harsh sound of rain crashing against the pavement.

.

.

.

 

 _'It's me, Marinette.'_ The same voice says now, just as soft.

Her heart beating in her ear is almost as loud as the heavy rainfall around them, and all she can think is _oh_.

Her mind's whirling, replaying every moment of her life from the past two years, analyzing every hint, every clue.  How didn't she see it before? Her racing thoughts are interrupted when a gentle hand cups her chin, tilting it up.

Sparkling chartreuse eyes burn into her own, and there's a wetness trailing down her face.  She can't tell if it's the rain or her tears.  _Oh_ , she thinks.

It's the same feeling in her stomach, but now she understands.

A smile grows on her face as the sweet scent of petrichor floats around her, like a flower blooming in the spring. 

**Author's Note:**

> i can't stop watching miraculous oof maybe i'll start writing more.


End file.
